


Suffer The Children

by whoracefitz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Dadko, Drama, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Flashbacks, Found Family, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, I hate tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Momtara, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics, Original Character(s), Other tags to be added, Romance, Trust Issues, Waterbending & Waterbenders, adult gaang, kinda just a story through zk’s adult years, mixed with some other things lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoracefitz/pseuds/whoracefitz
Summary: They once vowed to do everything together. But, after Kya’s disappearance they aren’t sure how to make anything work anymore.[Credence Rewrite]
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 21





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Credence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980408) by [whoracefitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoracefitz/pseuds/whoracefitz). 



> So essentially this is the Credence rewrite that I started on if you’ve read Credence great! If you haven’t really there’s nothing to worry about here in the first part there’s a mention of an OC but that’s it! The rest is steambaby & zutara
> 
> TW:
> 
> Implied Sexual Assault.

**01.**

“Surfing is so hard! I think the water hates me!” Kya coughed, kicking the water on the shore. Kya’s body was soaked from falling off her board she created with ice. _It’s bad enough I was a late bloomer._ But, this isn’t something Kya would say out loud in front of her parents.

“Relax, honey you’re doing just fine. The water doesn’t hate you.” Katara moves the dark strand out of Kya’s face then kisses her forehead. 

“I wiped out for the millionth time! Mom you make surfing and water bending look so easy.” Kya sighs resting her head against Katara’s chest. Her Mother’s bending looked so peaceful, and she never failed to find a source of water in a room. 

“Kya, you’re a great bender, just remember to breathe. You have to ease your frustrations and focus. I wasn’t always perfect either y’know.” Katara placed her hand against her daughter's cheek. Kya’s nerves subsided with her Mom’s touch, she could stay like this forever. 

“You and your brother have Zuko’s short temper. It’s so cute!” Katara gushed, before breaking into a fit of giggles. “Let’s go inside, but first bend the water off you.” Kya nodded, she started to pull her hands away from her body, the droplets moved from Kya’s almond skin, her blue swimsuit, and the long braid down her back. She held her hands together washing away the remaining of the water. 

“See? The water doesn’t hate you, that was perfect! But, you still do have your Dad’s temper.” Katara gave Kya a small nose boop as she clutched her hand leading her inside the beach house. The vacation home on Ember Island smelled of jasmine tea, and the spices from Zuko’s cooking he had finished. 

Kya raised an eyebrow as she squinted her golden eyes. “You know I believe Dad would say we have your temper but those are just his thoughts.” Kya shrugged, “I guess we’ll never know.” as she followed her mother inside the home. 

“Ouch!” Kallik cried, rubbing his arm; he glared intensely at his seven-year-old brother; Zaru. “Listen, you got to stop aiming for my face!” Kallik was the oldest of the three siblings at the current age of fifteen, who was a spitting image of his father. They were kicking a volleyball back and forth in the house when they weren’t supposed to. Kallik’s expression softened as he stared into the child’s icy eyes after he yelled at him. “Hey, I’m sorry little Ruru don’t cry,” Kallik begged Zaru knowing he’d used him being the youngest against him with their parents.

“It’s ok..” Zaru placed his hand on his waist. “I guess I won’t tell if you do my chores.” Zaru shrugged while running to the dining room.

“He gets you every time.” Zuko chuckled, as he felt Katara’s embrace him from behind, he brought their hands to his lips kissing them. 

“This is exactly why we tell you two to play outside.” Katara scolded, resting her head on Zuko's back.

“Can you blame me? He looks like a tiny Uncle Sokka but lighter. I feel guilty whenever I do something bad.” Kallik groaned and pulled a chair out at the table, resting his elbow on the table with his face in his hands. 

“You're just upset Mom doesn’t find you cute like me!” Zaru chuckled, rubbing his hands together, as he swayed his feet in his seat.

“Those little cute faces you make to get them to agree with you on things—I invented that! Me! I did it first if anything you and Kya are copies!” Kallik scoffed as rolled his eyes, folding his arms. 

“Please, you wish you could be me Kal.” Kya stood in the doorframe watching her family. 

“I’m the favorite and the baby! You lose by default you big jerk bender!” Zaru picked up on the term “Jerkbender” from their Uncle Sokka and he never minded starting a fight with his older brother. 

“We love you all equally,” Zuko reassured, “Isn’t that right Katara?” Katara smirked, moving over to Kallik as Zuko stood near Zaru, fluffing his brunette hair. Katara lowered down to meet at Kallik’s cheek. He studied his Mother’s face knowing exactly what she was about to attempt. 

“Mom, don’t you dare—“ Kallik scrawled as he attempted to fidget his way out of Katara’s grip before giving in allowing his Mother to smother him. While Zaru didn’t mind his parents' affection, he loved every bit of it that he received. 

“Kal started kissing girls and suddenly he hates when I kiss him now.” Katara snuggled her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. Kallik’s face was stained in the brightest shade of red.

“Mom! I’ve only kissed two girls please!” Kallik covered his face hiding his embarrassment. Kya wanted to join in on the teasing but truthfully she only liked one of her brother’s partners; Dawa who was an Airbender and the oldest out of Toph and Aang's two children. Then there was his current girlfriend; Soya, someone he met at school that Kya believed only liked him for his Royal lineage and their family’s nobility status.

“Kal you shouldn’t feel embarrassed your Mother was kissing a boy in treehouses at fourteen.” Zuko jokes, tickling Zaru's sides.

Katara gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. “Well, when your Dad first kissed me he avoided me for two days!” Katara exclaimed. “I was so mad at him! I still am sometimes.” 

“I wasn’t avoiding you, my Love. I was simply doing—Uh—Fire Lord official business.” Zuko recalled as he blushed. 

Katara raised an eyebrow at him. “Right, official business going down the hall in another direction when I tried to talk to you.”

Kallik pinched at the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Oh, Agni please save me.”

“Can I get a baby brother? I want a brother to taunt Kal! We’ll rule everything!” Zaru shouted, bouncing in his seat. Their parents look to their youngest son with wide eyes before glaring at each other.

“What? I’m sure if Dad asks the Turtleduck spirit we can get a new baby! That's where he says babies come from when I asked!” Zaru reassures, but Kal’s too busy erupting in laughter. 

“I really didn’t know what to say!” Zuko mouths Katara in embarrassment.

“That’s not even—“ Kal started to speak before Katara smacked the back of his head giving him a disapproving look he understood too well.

“Maybe, if we’re lucky the Turtleduck spirit could bring one more. We never know these things.” Katara shrugs, pulling out a chair next to Kallik. They didn’t want to upset Zaru, by telling him that most likely wouldn’t happen and wasn’t being planned but if it were they’d manage regardless because they had each other. 

“You know I was extremely unlucky as a kid. But, you never need luck sometimes, you do however need lots of courage and an open mind you’ll survive anything.” Zuko commended, retelling one of Iroh’s proverbs.

“Dad, you sound like Uncle!” Zaru cheers. Which warms Zuko’s heart dearly. 

Kya took pride in their yearly annual family vacations to Ember Island, they always happened the week before her birthday and her next birthday would be her thirteenth. Whenever the trips were planned the other half of their family would attend from the Southern Watertribe and even though they saw each other frequently the excitement never changed. Mai, Ty Lee and their family would always be the first to arrive. While Toph, Aang, and their children would be the last. The entire weekend would be filled with endless and chaotic fun. The best part of it was none of their parents had to worry about their responsibilities to the Nations. 

“Kya? Sweetie, what’s wrong? It’s almost your birthday. You should be happy, come join us.” Katara frowned watching the soft facial expression of Kya settling into anger. 

“We want you to have fun more than anything. You could tell us whatever you want. We love you.” Zuko said profoundly. 

Kya never thought they were never bad parents they could never be in her eyes but if she was prepared better, then maybe this beautiful facade she dreamed of every night would be her reality. 

“I wish you taught me how to bloodbend when I asked you, Mom! If you would’ve taught me I would have defended myself better. This is all your fault.” Kya shouted, she carried Azula’s spirit whenever she was angered by something and the year before her Mother decided she wasn’t ready to learn bloodbending just yet. It wasn’t banned and was taught and accepted more to benders but her Mother refused to show her. 

“You don’t mean that honey. You know I love you—I’ll always love you, Kya.” Katara placed her hand on her chest. “I just wanted to protect you.” _You see how good your protection was? It didn’t work._

“We’ll always be with you, Kya. We taught you to be strong and you’ll succeed in anything. We would never stop searching for you.” Zuko meant every word, and Kya knew this well but she didn’t want to hear it. _You're not with me now, and I don’t feel strong anymore._

“And you!” She pointed at her older brother whose eyes were wide with shock. “Why? Why did you ditch me for that pathetic excuse that you call a girlfriend! I needed you, Kal.” Kya kept her fist tight and if she could bend fire she probably would’ve thrown a flame over his head.

“I’m sorry, Kya—I really liked her. I didn’t think this would happen.” Kallik’s voice was low, and grim. _You didn’t think at all did you? You just had to choose Soya that day. I hate her so much, Dawa was good for you._

“Finally, that leaves me with you Ruru! Why did you have to get sick? You choose the perfect time to have some silly infection.” Kya stammered, folding her arms tight but she felt bad when this version of her little brother became sluggish and his nose ran. 

“I’m sorry,” Zaru frowned with a sneeze behind it. Their father pressed this hand against his face. “Your temperature is still warm, little one.” _It’s not your fault Zaru. It has never been your fault._

“This isn’t even real! None of you are real!” Kya got louder as her feelings simmered out of her mouth. She watched the faces around the room turn apologetic.

“When I open my eyes from all of this I’m going to be far away from all of you in chains wondering if I’ll ever see you again! I miss you, and I’m tired of missing you!” Kya allowed herself to break down, shutting her eyes and when they reopened she was once again indeed in those chains attached to her feet looking at the grey stoned wall as she laid in the lumpy bed. 

It was morning, and Kya had loved spending her early mornings with her father and brother; they had a daily routine. But over the past few weeks—No, Kya’s been counting it’s been at least a month or two and she’s certain that she hates mornings now. Mornings here weren't filled with her Dad’s awkward jokes, or how he goes through both her waterbending and her brother’s firebending techniques before combining the moves. There weren't any gentle noises from the turtle-ducks. She didn’t get to hear her Mother and sweet little brother Zaru nagging because they equally disliked the mornings and were forced to get up. She couldn’t hear Kallik loudly complain seeing their parents share repeated kisses. No, group family meals—absolutely nothing. 

And, nothing about these mornings could ever grasp the warm feeling of home. These mornings were filled with noises Kya never wanted to hear at thirteen; moans between two or more people, women pleading for advanceds to be stopped, children’s painful screams at times, and low sinful laughter of men. In the mornings she was fed with miscellaneous herbs that made her drowsy, and unable to feel her chi. Kya hasn’t attempted to bend in a while and she wondered would she ever bend again? Her parents made sure she knew bending wasn’t everything, and no one treated Zaru indifferently because he couldn’t bend. Actually, her family was filled with plenty of amazing non-benders. She looked up to them with full grace but she was clinging on bending for her survival. 

The other children thought Kya was lucky because she was a royalty from two different bloodlines. They thought she was lucky because she got a room here too herself—that wasn’t the case; she only got a room because she tried to escape too much and being closer to the adults was her punishment. They thought she was over-privileged and shunned her out when they were allowed to go outside, truthfully at times she realized they had been right she knew a life outside these walls, they did not at least some of them didn’t. 

But, what made this entire ordeal worse was that someone her Father saw as a best friend, confidant, and an even brother could be a part of something so sinister.

“Hi,” A soft familiar voice goes on the other side of the door. The number of people Kya felt safe around here was slim to none but this woman was different. No matter how bad things that were going on the woman was usually positive, and Kya admired her for it even though a part of her thought she was oblivious. The last time Kya saw her was a week ago she was pregnant but today she wasn’t anymore. 

“What did you have?” Kya asked curiously. The tan toned woman shared the same drained look her parents did after Zaru was born. The woman’s hair was tied up high in a ponytail leaving long strands in her face. She was usually overly energetic but today she seemed worn out.

“Nothing, I have nothing—he lied—he lied again.” The woman brings her green sleeve against her cheek wiping the tears away. “But, don’t worry about me I’m going to take you to the showers and then breakfast. I’ll be with you most of the day today, that's what he wants.” The woman inhales as she pulls herself together. She sits on Kya’s bed pulling the key from her pants pocket to undo the chains on Kya’s ankles.

“He lied to me again..” The woman whispers she looks at Kya's mouth after she gasps. Kya wasn’t used to seeing women or really anyone cry over someone they loved. Her father and mother didn’t agree on everything at times but neither of them went to bed angry. When Kya would sit in on some of her parents meetings she studied her parents as their hands would be intertwined and throughout the meeting her father would just randomly kiss her mother’s hand. Her parents had a deep understanding of each other and she could never picture her father intentionally hurting her mother. Her father valued and loved her mother so much it just wouldn’t make any sense.

Kya crawled from the spot she was in and hugged the woman as she silently sobbed. “I am so sorry,” She whispered several times as the woman couldn’t hide her emotions any longer. 

“I can tell you think all of this is wrong.” Kya whispered to her. There had to have been someone who thought kidnapping children for profit and the exploitation of women were wrong. _This is it, this is how I plot my escape through her! I could get help for everyone._

“Your parents are lucky to have a sweet child like you. I wish love wasn’t so blinding.” The woman whispers back. _I’d be ten times luckier if I was with them. But that’s just my opinion._ Kya doesn’t say this thought out loud while she’s comforting her.

“I don’t agree with what he’s done or is apart but I still love him. It’s horrible and I excuse him every time but I can’t stop.” She confesses moving her hair out of her face. “I shouldn’t be telling a twelve-year-old my marriage problems. The woman sighs holding out her hand for Kya. “Let me take you to the showers before they get suspicious.” 

“Can you blindfold me again as we walk? I’d prefer my ears covered as well.” Kya frowned. She knew in her heart the woman wasn’t going to help her. The woman tied the band around her eyes loosely and held her hands over her ears as they walked out. Kya mentally swore if she ever made it back to her family she’d ask her mom to mentally heal her brain from this.

The stone floor felt cold against Kya’s feet. In her room the noises were lower and she could pretend they were all in her head, but out here it was impossible.

“I’m tired—can we stop please—-please?” A woman begged. 

“Alright, I’m almost done—-“ A deep voice says in another room with a grunt noise that made Kya want to vomit. 

“Pretend you don’t hear anything.” She whispered to Kya. Truthfully, the walk was never that long the hall certainly wasn’t that long either as it appeared to Kya. The woman led her inside the bathroom leaving her change of clothes on the floor. It wasn’t anything special but hand me downs from the other girls. 

“Would you like me to wash your hair?” The woman asked, as she locked the door as she sat facing the door.

“No, I’m fine thank you.” Kya reassured, she ran her finger through the now cold water. _Dad or Kal would’ve warmed it back up for me. They always did._ Kya quickly removed her clothes as she climbed in. She wasn’t allowed a comb everyday for her hair so she kept it in a braid her mother or father would’ve done for her if she asked. 

Kya quickly takes the soap and cleans herself; she eventually decides to undo her braid and realizes the woman is weeping again. Kya knew she couldn’t help the woman’s situation and Kya didn’t even know her name but the least she could do is take her mind away from her pain. “Actually, I changed my mind. Could you wash my hair please?” The woman turned around with a smile as she started massaging through her scalp.

“My Mom and Dad helps with my hair a lot.” Kya admits covering her body with her hands. 

“I always wanted a daughter.” The woman held out a long sigh. “What’s some of the things you did with your mom before?” She asks dryly.

“My mom and I always dance together while my younger brother plays the drums. He’s only seven but he’s really good with all sorts of arts.” Kya closed her eyes and as the woman began working. She felt envious listening to the child speak on her family memories.

“We always go to the spa every two weeks!” Kya exclaimed, feeling nostalgic. “We get our nails painted and facials in the city. It’s our thing!” Kya folded her body wrapping her arms around her knees. “I miss her voice so much—I miss everyone.” Kya vented, which only made the woman’s guilt risen.

“I’m finished,” The woman moved back to face the door for Kya to change. Kya attempted to move the water for her body with her hands but it didn’t work. Her chi was still very blocked from what she was given yesterday. 

Kya quickly dried off with a towel and changed into the brown tunic and pants that were slightly big around her waist. “I’m ready to go back. Thank you for your help—“ Kya says sincerely fiddling with her fingers. 

“Jin. My name is Jin—I’ll make sure you don’t end up like me even though Jiro only wants you.” Jin stands behind Kya again as she blinds her with the cloth. 

“Thank you, Jin.” Kya whispers, turning to hold her as close as possible. Once she was returned back to her room Jin made sure Kya was fed breakfast. Her feet were once locked and Kya slept most of the day away knowing she wasn’t going to be visited much for the rest of the day until night.

It was the end of the day when he knocked. Jiro always visited her at the end. “Hey, Princess. Are you ready to talk to me today?” Jiro plopped down at the edge of the bed. 

_  
No, I still think you’re insane._ Kya rolls her eyes as she frowns at him. “I want to go home.” Kya deadpanned. He hasn’t tried to hurt her, no one has tried anything physically but Kya wouldn't put it past anyone. 

“You still don’t understand?” He scoffs as he leaves the room. “Goodnight, Princess.”

Kya lays flat on the bed again as she thinks to herself. _Kallik was lost once in the Southern Wateribe, but it was like this far from this. Dad found him. I’ll find my way back to my family. I am not dead, just lost that’s all I am_. 

But to understand this story, we need to start with the before. 


	2. 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A span of Zuko & Katara’s relationship after other partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than anticipated for personal reasons but I won’t get into those. There isn’t any trigger warnings just mainly fluff.
> 
> also i don’t have a beta reader I probably messed up somewhere unknowingly but it’s okay!

**02.**

Everything began when the Fire Nation ship docked in the Southern Watertribe once again, and yet Zuko was on a mission but not as a lost banished Prince at sixteen—those days were long behind him and he never wanted to return to them. This time Zuko’s destiny or what he had hoped was leading him to one person; Katara. 

After the war ended nearly six years ago Zuko and Mai never really found their way back to each other. They tried to force their broken pieces back but it didn’t work and to keep themselves from hating each other long-term it was broken off indefinitely. Then about a month later Mai and Ty Lee announced their relationship, and truthfully Zuko saw that one coming along the way.

But, then somehow Zuko found his way back to Jin. He apologized for leaving her along on their date and told her the full truth about who he was and why he did what he did. He was nineteen then and finally thought Jin was the one, besides all his friends at least had someone. Katara and Aang had each other and were going on for three years. Sokka and Suki were practically inseparable since they both lived at the palace during that time. Toph even found someone back in Gaoling. He couldn’t admit out loud just how alone he felt.

After finding his mother with the help of his friends’ things fell apart for Zuko’s personal life. Azula, who was eighteen and finally doing better crumbled when she saw her Mother’s new “replacement” family. Azula refused to stay with her and requested to be free from the palace with Zuko’s approval. He didn’t agree with her immediately and that was when Azula compared him to their father, then was chi-blocked by Ty Lee and dragged away. On that same night Jin also ended their year relationship that night. She felt overwhelmed with Zuko’s lifestyle in the Fire Nation. But, in the process he became friends with a palace worker; Jiro.

Katara found Zuko on his balcony gazing at the moon. While the guys thought it would’ve been better to give Zuko some space after how badly his family dinner had gone, Katara, Toph and Suki felt otherwise. Katara decided she’d speak with him first and then Toph would come in afterwards and if she couldn’t help him finally there was Suki. Katara listened to the soft sounds of his breathing and was about to speak first but Zuko did it for her. He always did things for her actually. 

“Katara,” He says, giving her a worried glance. “It’s late shouldn’t you be resting?” Katara walts near him and places her hand near his. 

“I rise with the moon, remember?” She gives him a nudge with her elbow as he grimaces. “And, I’m fine thank you for asking but I didn’t come here to talk about me. I wanted to check on you.” 

“Katara, thank you but you don’t have too—“ He replied but Katara disapproving glare was a face he couldn’t stand to see. “Okay, okay, I’m not fine. I’m the furthest from fine. I think I understand that no matter how hard I fight, some scars aren’t going to change.” 

“Zuko, look at me now.” She reaches for his face caressing both sides in her hands. Katara expected him to remove her hands away from his face but instead his hands overlapped hers. “Look at you, Zuko. You’ve changed and there were some stops along the way but you got here! You did that! I get things have been hard but this isn’t the end for you or your relationship with your family there’s so much time left.” Katara moved her hands from his face holding them around his neck hugging him. 

“It just feels so hard, and I wonder is this what I deserve?” Zuko's voice cracks a little as she holds him. “I just wanted the family I had in my head back. I feel selfish for telling you that and saying it out loud when my family is the reason everything went to shit for over a century.”

“Zuko, listen to me, you aren’t selfish for wanting to be happy. Please, don’t hold all of this alone. We’re your family too and if it means anything you’ll always have me. No matter what I’ll always be here.” Katara shrugged, pulling herself away from the hug keeping her arms around him.

Zuko was well aware he was staring but couldn’t fight any urges to turn away, not that he wanted to. It could’ve been the way those bright eyes captivated him like the moon does. But, maybe it was how enticing Katara was to him. She knows the right words to say every single time. 

“Why is everything easier with you than it is with any other person I’ve met? You’re really something Katara and I wish that you see that for yourself the way I see you,” Zuko didn’t need to explain any further what he implied by that.

Katara gives him another hug muttering something so low he couldn’t quite catch. Katara bites her lip as her face scrunches plotting what she’s going to say. But, this time as they hold each other she whispers. “What if I told you I felt the same?” Katara gasps and covers her mouth stepping away from him. “Goodnight, Zuko. I really hope you feel better.” She admits before leaving him alone more confused about his life than he was before. 

“Zuko!” Suki calls turning back to look at Katara leaving the room with Toph trailing behind her. “We came to check in on you. I'm sure Katara told you that.” 

“Sparky, you need better security if I can just barge right in here.” Toph crawls on his bed swinging her feet off the edge. “Also about you and Katara one day I’ll say what I think on that but now isn’t the time.” 

“If the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors is standing in my room then maybe I do,” Zuko chuckled and then frowns at the second part. “What’s that supposed to mean Toph?”

“You haven’t died under the Kyoshi Warriors protection or experienced any attempted assaults in how long? Oh, that’s right.” Suki defended, sitting next to Toph on his bed. “But, Toph’s right we’ll just have to wait and see for that conversation.”

“What does that even mean?” Zuko groaned.

Toph smirked, “I think you’ll see pretty soon. But, if I’m wrong and I’m never wrong then I’ll decide to tell you.”

“Is there something you all have been seeing that I haven’t? Katara and I are just friends and she loves Aang. Jin also just broke up with me tonight.” Zuko argued, removing his crown, letting his hair fall effortlessly as he moved it from his face. “You are supposed to be helping me feel better not worse!”

“Sparky, you'll see everything you need to see when it’s the right time.” Toph assured, waving him off which only annoyed Zuko further. 

The following year a viral stomach infection spread among Caldera in the Fire Nation. While dating Aang and traveling with him they never really stayed in one place for too often. They might have been in one location for two days and onto the next place. There was a time where Katara mainly followed his lead, remaining backup whenever Aang needed help after the restoration of the Southern Watertribe. It didn’t necessarily bother her at first as long as Katara got to help somebody at least yet she never felt seen for her own accomplishments. But, after ending things with Aang on mutual terms and traveling alone Katara found herself in the Fire Nation once again. Sokka had eventually quit working in the Palace as the Ambassador to return the Southern Watertribe leaving the position open. 

After writing policies correcting how treatment was handled, and combining bending methods on proper care Katara met with a herbalist to study the pattern in the citizens intake. But, this didn’t happen so easily it took nearly close to a year and yet with Katara by Zuko’s side everything made sense.

He studied at Katara plenty of times during meetings. She was extremely active, and brought paper to make notes of things advisors said while incorpting her own ideas. When they weren’t so caught up in work they’d catch a play or sit in the library and talk. They’d listen to each other in a way their previous partners hadn’t. Katara never thought she’d be interested in the theater but she enjoyed it when Zuko took her. Once Ursa had let it slip that Zuko could play instruments which he was annoyed with but Katara studied him with adoration as he played.

“Okay, you can stop pretending it’s not dorky.” Zuko frowned, placing the tsungi horn onto the ground. When the night fell they found themselves in Ursa’s gardens.

“It’s not dorky!” Katara scolded him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Never talk about something you’re talented in and I really did love it so thank you.” She smiled at him and he felt his inner flame burning or perhaps it was the butterflies that filled in his stomach. He wondered so many times did she feel those too? If he broke their boundaries would Katara resent him for it? 

“You’re welcome, Katara. I’ll play for you whenever you want, just ask.” His hands found their way around her waist where they perfectly fit.

“That’s so sweet of you.” Katara says almost in a whisper, and she’s staring at his lips with a little bit of hesitation. The moon and those wide cerulean eyes shine bright together. He never flinches when Katara touches his face as she does now. He feels open and fragile even with Katara. This feels as if they’re alone in the catacombs again and there’s no one here to interrupt them this time. 

“Can I tell you something, Zuko?” Katara asks softly with her thumb caressing over his bottom lip. This moment was there’s once again. It didn’t matter what was going on in their world but this time Zuko would indeed make the right decision. 

“Anything in the world, Katara. I’d listen to anything you have to say.” Zuko reassured her as watches her slowly become a bit flustered along with a smile Katara just can’t seem to hide anymore.

“That’s just the thing about you.” Katara confesses as her arms move around his neck hugging him. “You really listen to me Zuko all the time. It’s something new and I don’t have to stand by anymore or be the person for everyone.” Katara looks up at him with her head on his chest. 

“Katara—“ Zuko starts to say as he moves the strand out of her face. 

“No, let me finish. I really appreciated our time together and it’s always the little things. You didn’t even want to play the tsungi horn tonight but you still did it.” Katara meshes her eyes with his and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“You deserve everything in the world Katara. I’ll always put you first. I think the world deserves to know who Katara is—and she’s not only beautiful, she carries her heart on her sleeve, and she’s so selfless in fact maybe a little too selfless but it is what makes you who you are! If you could only see how you look when you get the most amazing ideas for the world. Oh, and one simply can’t forget she is the greatest Waterbender of all time.” Zuko didn’t realize how much he babbled listing the things he really loved about Katara until after he said them. But, she deserved to hear every word and more each and every day.

When she didn’t say anything back he got worried and thought maybe he spilled too much. “Uh, you’re an amazing friend! My best friend Katara!“

“Friend?” Katara’s light pitched giggles filled the awkward silence. 

“Yeah, or we could be buddies? Th-that’s kind of the same thing but—uh—“ Zuko clears his throat. “I should talk less maybe.”

“Zuko, I love hearing you talk and you don’t need to have all the words perfected with me. I’ll have you as you are always because that’s enough for me.” She stares at his lips again as she pulls him into her. It wasn’t like the chaste kisses Katara used to share with Aang, or the small kiss Zuko gave her a month ago. No, this felt like their private kiss after their battle with Azula. The one they both seemed too forgotten about until now. Katara may have initiated the kiss but Zuko was indeed going to be the one who finished it and she loved it. If they could savor this warmth upon their lips forever they would but as for now they repeat their motions wanting more of each other as Zuko’s grip on Katara’s hips tighten.

Zuko pulls away first and goes for the exposed spot on her neck which causes a small moan and a gasp to leave Katara’s lips. “Zuko, please—“ and he would’ve continued if it wasn’t for the consistent rattling from the trees. There were plenty of times Azula could’ve chosen to visit him but of course she chose this one moment. 

“Katara,” He silently curses Azula for ruining this moment. It’s always something keeping them away from each other.

“What’s wrong? I didn’t do anything wrong did I?” Katara reaches for his hands. “Wait, you’d tell me if I was bad right?”

“No, Katara you’re always perfect.” He kisses their hands repeatedly before cupping her face. “I know you have to be up early and you aren’t a morning person.” She rolls her eyes at him blushing, he knows her too well and she loves every bit of it. “Some of the palace workers are afraid of waking you actually.” He chuckled a bit at the harmless but true joke.

“Good! I can be very intimidating, believe it or not.” Katara smirks and begins walking circles around Zuko. His eyes followed her every move and waited until her back was in front of him to pull her in his arms again.

“Very, intimidating at that.” He kisses at her temple again. “I’ve been threatened enough to know.”

“Whatever you’re hiding, remember you can talk to me about it. We still have to figure this but regardless I’m still your friend.” Katara kissed at his scar leaving him speechless before returning inside the palace.

“Procreating in Ursa’s garden Zuzu, how modest of you.” Azula dusted the leaves off her outfit as she pulled her mask down revealing her face. 

“No one wasn’t—“ Zuko attempted to defend with his hand in his hair. “And why do you sneak into the palace everytime?” Azula was the only person who could consistently get past the Kyoshi Warriors and Zuko had notified them once before Azula preferred to sneak into the palace. But, Zuko knew Azula enjoyed doing this so he allowed her to continue since it made her happy.

“Do I ask you why you’re the blue spirit? No, I don’t and I needed someone to talk to.” Azula glanced at the tsungi horn before sitting onto the grass. “Oh, Zuzu you got it bad for the Waterbender don’t you? You’d never play this for Mai or the other one.”

“Azula, I’m sure you didn’t come all this way to discuss my relationships. What’s bothering you?” Zuko rolled his eyes sitting next to a tree. Azula was never too far from Zuko’s reach beyond what the gossip around the citizens was. He made sure Azula had a nice home near the palace and they communicated daily. 

“Do you keep mirrors covered?” Azula asks softly, “Because today I looked at my reflection and saw Ursa nothing but Ursa.” Zuko had to learn to never shame Azula for her feelings towards their Mother. They could never return to how they were as children but they learned to be honest with each other in their adulthood. He trusted Azula whether or not she knew how to trust herself and plenty of people still questioned Azula she still had a lot to atone for with other people actually. 

“I don’t really like looking at mirrors either.” Zuko confessed. They spent a good hour talking about Azula’s feelings and making sure she had her proper medication before leaving.

“Zuzu, I don’t think the Waterbender is going to leave you. I’ll always think she’s beneath you but maybe you both fit.” Azula suggests calmly. 

“Don’t speak about her that way and if I’m lucky maybe you won’t scare her away with lightning.” Zuko insisted. 

“If it didn’t work the last time I tried. I don’t think it’ll work at all.” Azula shrugged, pulling her mask over her face. 

“I’ll visit you in a few days, Azula.” She looked back at her brother once as she disappeared into the night returning back to her home.

The months speed up as they’d gotten more involved with each other. Who could blame them for being happy? They created their own space and found peace within it. Zuko knew he loved many things about Katara, especially how communicative she was verbally and physically. Katara loved how Zuko accepted her as she was. She didn’t need to wear a mask and fall into a role she was able to be completely bare with him both metaphorically and literally of course.

But, as good as things were, they eventually had to end and tonight would be Katara’s last in the Fire Nation for a while. 

“When you’re fighting in a war or traveling with Aang on his time you really don’t have time to just stop and be in the moment.” Katara stuck her hand in their shared basket flinging fruit towards Druk as he flew above them and the lounged. “Druk’s even bigger now.” 

“Yeah, he’s really grown hasn't he? I mean that’s not the only thing that’s changed. But, I guess he’s one of them.” Zuko smirked as he nuzzled his face into Katara’s neck leaving small kisses.

“Oh, he’s certainly not the only thing that’s changed. Let’s see, Caldera is free from their virus and polluted water.” Katara says as she holds her chin between her fingertips.

“The education system has been rebranded and there are more scholarships open for students.” Zuko recounts as he throws another snack at Druk.

“I nicely placed several thick skulled noblemen in their places.” Katara says profoundly. 

“You did do that. I have to admit it was a very nice show. Most of those old gasbags needed it.” Zuko commends his running his fingers over Katara’s knuckles.

“I think I’m forgetting something, hmm I wonder what it could be.” Katara teased as she dusted the wrinkles out of his tunic. Zuko’s lips pressed against hers holding her in place. “Oh, it seems my memory has gotten back to me, look at that! I was healed by you, Firelord.” Katara says in a sultry tone out as she usually does when she flirts with him. 

“Well, it’s a thank you for everything.” Zuko blushed as he held her small hands again that fit perfectly with his. He wanted to ask her right then and there to marry him. And yet he was terrified because how do you even start those conversations? Do you barge right into them as if you’re completely out of your mind the way love can make you feel or is it a slow paced conversation the way you realize you’re in love after spending so much time with that person.   
  


“Please, you don’t need to thank me for anything. I gave you my promise to be here.” Katara inhaled slowly. “There is something I wanted to tell you for the last couple of days we kind of have to talk about it now.” Her voice wasn’t confident and she was holding back. Zuko was far from stupid and noticed this hesitation in Katara a few days prior but whenever he asked she’d bury it away from him.

“Y-yeah, sure I’m all ears well one ear you get what I mean.” 

“Well, Zuko since we’ll be apart for some time I think maybe we should—“

  
“Wait, Katara, before you say that—“ Zuko looked frantically for Druk and snapped his fingers. Druk flew to the nearest tree obtaining a scroll Zuko had hidden. “Good job, just like we practiced.” He rubbed Druk’s head as he laid by Katara. “Katara, this is for you. You know how big honor is to the Fire Nation and no matter what you say next this still belongs to you.”

  
Katara held the scroll in her hands firmly and was a bit skeptical. It wasn't worn out the way waterbending scrolls had been. In a meeting a few months prior Katara had an idea about creating new programs for the homeless. It would give them a place to rest, proper clothing, food and anything else they could need. She wanted to test the idea out first in the Fire Nation before bringing it to Republic City and other places. Not everyone was adapting as easily as some people had been post the war. The Southern Watertribe had expanded and wouldn’t necessarily need a program similar to this but other nations did.

  
The men in the room besides Zuko, Iroh his Mother had abundantly disagreed since Zuko was still sending money out to other Nations. While Katara felt defeated by her stance, Zuko held her idea in his hands and worked on it privately for months. 

  
“Katara’s foundation?” Katara gasped, she sniffled twice allowing the tears of joy to wash over her. She kissed him once, twice, and third was longer and deeper than the other ones. “When did you have time to do this? I just thought—Zuko—-how did you do this? And, you named it after me—why would you—?” She held his face in her hands, she giggled at the warm kisses he placed in her palms. 

“At the end of the day I am the Fire Lord and what I say or choose is final.” Zuko replied in a mockingly tone. “Secondly, Katara it’s your idea, the only thing I had a part in is making sure buildings were being built behind your back but you deserve every ounce of recognition.” 

“We spend a lot of time together when we both aren’t busy so tell me how did you pull this off?” 

“Easy, you aren’t a morning person but you look cute laying under me.” Zuko commends, remembering how Katara enjoys sleeping with him in her bindings, with her legs secured around his waist and her wavy hair out of place. “But, I stole the notes you made and used the space where the Painted Lady destroyed a building.”

“Oh? So I only look good when I’m under you.” Katara teased, with her hands making circles at the back of his neck with his hair brushing past her fingers. “But, thank you for everything.”

“No, you’re beautiful from all angles but I have my favorites. Stop thanking me, it’s not a crime to make my girlfriend happy.” Zuko moved a strand of Katara’s hair out of her face. “Katara, can you please tell me what’s bothering you? I swear I won’t—“

Those beautiful eyes he loved so much filled with doubt again. But, Katara didn’t shy away from him; she agreed to talk in their room versus outside in the open. So they followed with their nightly routine; showering together before crawling into bed with Katara snuggling under Zuko enjoying the warmth from his skin.

“Did I tell you my braid looks great? If not it does.” Katara compliments rubbing circles on his back. One day Zuko asked if he could help Katara with her hair before they went out into the Fire Nation for a date, and from then on whenever Katara would let Zuko help if he asked too. 

“Maybe I can give this all up and do hair across the Nations. What do you think?” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I would love you regardless. But, I’m getting my hair done first before all your clients.” Katara assured. “If you think I’m going to wait in line I will freeze you to a nearby wall.”

Zuko scoffed. “Of course, my Love. My first and favorite client has to go first.”

She knitted her eyebrows together, annoyed with him for only a second before frowning. “I’m going to miss you too much. I just want you to know that I trust you and if we have too—“

“Stop that we’ll figure everything out together. You should enjoy your time with your family without worrying.”

“Am I weird for worrying about us?”

“No, you’re not. There’s this part of me that wonders and prays that I’m a man that makes you proud,“ Zuko pressed a quick kiss against her forehead. “The way other people look at you—I know that glance all too well and sometimes think you’ll want them too.” 

“Maybe we both should stop worrying and focus on what’s right in front of us.” Katara yawned, attempting to pull Zuko closer to her even though he couldn’t get any closer than he was currently. 

“You always have the best ideas, Katara.”

And, the following morning Katara was gone. The realization of being apart from each other didn’t hit until after the ship left. They sent each other letters back and forth updating one another. Zuko talked about his meetings, family, Katara’s foundation and the things he couldn’t say out loud to anyone. While Katara spoke on how the South was progressing, the minor conflicts that were arising, family and her fears.   
  


It had been at least three months that had gone by and Zuko believed things were fine that was until Katara abruptly ended their relationship without a real explanation. The first week after receiving her letter Zuko was attempting to be fine. But, everything he did was fueled by a rage protecting his emotions. He could live with the concept of Katara not wanting to be with him but he needed her last letter explained. The trip to the Southern Watertribe was impulsive and made him look completely love-sick but he wasn’t bothered in the slightest way.

“Are you ready for this? I can feel your heart working in overdrive. I’m sure Katara doesn’t want to see her boyfriend dead on a boat.” Toph commented, in the midst of the traveling Toph and Aang joined when the ship made a halt in the Earth Kingdom.  
  


“I’m ready, don't worry about me.” Zuko answered a bit too quickly even though Toph knew he was lying. “What if she doesn’t want to see me? The last time I was here I kinda shoved her Grandma. Nothing says I love you more than a shoved Grandma.” 

  
“Just be who you are not who Ozai wanted you to be and you should be fine.” Toph punched at his arm. “You are nervously whipped though.” 

  
“Thanks, Champ.” 

  
“You’re welcome! Besides, you might wanna pull yourself together because everyone’s gonna notice this large fucking boat docked here in five minutes!” Toph yelled, yanking her green parka tighter that she’d worn the last time she was here. “I’m going to go see if Suki got Twinkles and Kiyi up.” 

  
“Please, don’t even bother those two could sleep through anything.” Zuko mutters to himself while listening to the repetitive calling sound of the penguins feeling the weather nipping against his face.

  
“Alright, Katara I just need you to tell me where we went wrong and if I could fix it..” Zuko thought to himself as he heard the people rise.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed and thank you! 
> 
> -Dria


End file.
